


Candy-Pink and Sweet

by beaubete



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum and Marceline get trapped; Finn and Jake should show up to rescue them any minute now, if they don't die of boredom first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy-Pink and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queenofscream over on tumblr: "Get Me"; one character rescuing the other. Unabashed cutie fluff!

They’ve been in this dungeon for three days now; Bonnibel’s sure Finn will be along soon, or at least as soon as one of the Lemongrabs makes another attempt at the throne. It’s not rescue she’s worried about. Things in the Land of Ooo have a tendency toward working out.

She’s just got to be patient—her experiments are in stasis, and Science is watching the lab, so there’s nothing particularly pressing there, either—but when she’d let the Morrow fly back to the castle to keep from drawing Finn and Jake to the dungeon (because, let’s face it, the kid is sweet, but he can be counted on to show up exactly where and when you want him to the least—especially when you’re hiding dangerous volumes of magic spells away where they will never be seen again), she’d had no idea that she’d been followed, and had especially had no idea that the walls in this particular abandoned dungeon would be so weak.

She maintained that it was Marceline’s fault; if she hadn’t startled her, she’d have never screamed or thrown her flare, and the wall would still be standing. Now they’re stuck in the dark, the flare long since guttered out, and they’ve already had all of the different variations of the same argument they always have. There’s nothing to talk about, nothing to do but pace the tiny, caved-in space that’s left of the grand hall again for the thousandth time today.

“Calm down, Princess,” Marceline calls from the inelegant sprawl she’s assumed, hovering just off the floor.

“I’m sorry, some of us have responsibilities to get back to,” Bonnibel snaps back. ”I need to be there for my people. The Candy Kingdom needs me.”

“You’re right,” Marceline snipes in return. ”How silly of me. Of course they’re going to miss you. Who’s going to miss a nobody like me? You’re Princess Bubblegum, after all, and I’m just the Vampire Queen.”

“You’re not even really a queen,” Bonnibel says peevishly. ”As far as I know, you’re the only vampire still left in Ooo.”

Marceline is quiet, and for a moment Bonnibel worries that she’s gone too far. ”Whatever,” Marceline says finally, rolling over in the air. ”Ugh, this is so frustrating!”

“Finn will be here soon,” Bonnibel says, confident.

“Yeah,” Marceline agrees, but her voice sounds quiet. Bonnibel squints in her direction, but she can’t see well; she inches carefully through the dark.

“Are you okay?” she asks. She can’t see Marceline hovering anywhere; she shuffles deeper into the room before tripping over something and sprawling—Marceline is sitting on the ground, not hovering or levitating or even floating. ”Marceline?”

“I’m just hungry is all,” Marceline says, and Bonnibel notices for the first time that she sounds sluggish. Bonnibel’s been filching bits of her own hair—it’s candy flesh, after all, and it doesn’t hurt the way eating, say, her hand would—and she feels guilty. Marceline must be starving. A thought hits her.

“You eat shades of red, right?” Bonnibel asks, nervously twirling a lock of hair.

“So what?” 

“So do you need to be able to see it, or can you eat in the dark?” Bonnibel asks.

“I dunno,” Marceline says. ”I should be able to eat in the dark. It’d be pretty stupid if I couldn’t. But what is there that’s red around here?”

“Me.” 

“Uh, Princess—?” Marceline says, voice sharp and wary, and Bonnibel’s glad for the dark as she can feel herself flush from her crown to her toes.

“My hair, I mean. That’s what I’ve been eating; I figure you can eat the color, maybe,” Bonnibel blurts. ”I mean, if you don’t want to try it—”

“No! No, that’s…that’s really cool of you to offer. Thanks, Bonnibel,” Marceline says, and it sounds like she’s smiling.

Bonnibel hands her a chunk of hair, and in the dark she can hear Marceline slurping; Marceline passes the chunk of bubblegum back, but it feels just the same as it did when she gave it away. ”Did it work?” she asks, picking pieces off to press into her own mouth. The flavor’s different somehow, a bit less than before, but it’s still sweet.

“Yeah, kind of,” Marceline says. ”It won’t work forever, but it’ll do in a pinch. Thanks.”

Finn and Jake manage to crack open the dungeon in another day or so—both Lemongrabs had attempted to take over the kingdom, only to be rebuffed by Peppermint Butler and a magic wand that summoned a talking anteater, of all things (Finn’s stories rarely make sense, but Bonnibel figures things ought to be more or less back to business as usual by the time she’s returned)—and she’s only managed to take off about six inches or so of her hair. It’ll be back within a month, probably, either as hair or another few inches of height, but as she looks at Marceline as she lingers in the dark entrance to the dungeon, she doesn’t regret it. She smiles, and Marceline smiles back.


End file.
